Silverwing: Tales of Random
by mybluebudds
Summary: I decided to make a series out of this. Shade and all the other characters live in a normal house and have random adventures in our world almost like a family. Good for laughs on a boring day or to help brighten up a holiday. Please read and review!
1. September Flu

I'm sick today, and there aren't any stories like this on , so I decided to make my sickness into a story. I hope its good though, I was suffering a lot from my cold as I wrote this.

* * *

><p>"Uggh!" Moaned Shade as he laid back on the couch. "I hate being sick!" He moaned. "Stop whining, I hate it too." Said Marina, who was sitting next to him. They weren't the only ones who were suffering from a terrible cold. Chinook, Goth, Throbb, Bathsheba and Brutus were suffering too. They all had the exact same cold: Runny nose, red eyes, headaches, sore throat, miner sneezing and occasional hiccups. Frieda called this sickness the "September flu" because it only came around during september. Ironically, september is the month summer ends and fall begins. Shade, Marina, Chinook and Bathsheba were on the couch, Goth and Throbb were on the other couch. Brutus was on his own couch. As Goth stuffed tissues up his nose, Throbb shook his shoulder. "Goth, I miss our servants. I wish they could massage my head." He whined.<p>

Goth groaned. "Shut up Throbb, I wish the same thing!" He put his hands on his head. "Ooh! You give me a headache!" He growled. Brutus moaned. "Mice..Mice sound good right about now." He said, half consciously. Throbb licked his lips. "Can I have some with ice cream?" He asked.

A low groan startled all of them. "Guys be quiet. I'm trying to nap." Groaned Bathsheba. Her rasped voice sounded low and stuffy. Her eyes were red. She didn't sound as cruel as usual, just sleepy and dazed. She hadn't said a single thing all day, not even an insult. Shade suddenly had a devious idea.

"Hay Bathsheba, am I handsome?" He asked in the best hot voice he had-Despite his stuffy voice. Bathsheba laid her head back on the pillow. "Of course your handsome, any female would love a banana headed male." She said, closing her eyes to rest. Shade and Chinook laughed. Marina sighed. "You know thats mean, right?" She didn't like Shade taking advantage of the sick, elderly female. Shade calmed down. "I know, but its worth it." He said. "Yeah, and she kinda had it coming." Added Chinook.

Suddenly, Shade sneezed a small, but painful sneeze. "Achoo!" he held his nose. "Oohh.." He moaned. Chinook laughed. "Haha, good one Shade." He said. He suddenly jumped. "Hic!" He covered his mouth. Embarrassed by his hiccups. "Who's the laugh now?" Said Shade sarcastically. He sneezed again. It became almost a hiccup and sneeze war between Shade and Chinook. Their sicknesses testing each other.

Brutus moaned and woke up, dusting off the rocks from his eyes. "I need an ice pack." He looked over his shoulder. "Orestes get me an ice pack!" He demanded. "Whats the magic word?" Orestes called back from the kitchen. Brutus rolled his eyes. "Now!" He said. "Wrong answer." Said Orestes.

"Soon?"

"Nope."

"Later?"

"No."

"In three minutes?"

"Not even close."

"Just get me the ice pack all ready boy!"

"Father, just say please."

Brutus frowned. "..Please.." He said in an almost dangerous voice. "Thats it." Said Orestes, he enjoyed taunting his father like that. But he opened the freezer and pulled out an ice pack. He gave it to his father. "Its about time!" Said Brutus as he grabbed the ice pack from his sons wing. Orestes frowned at him. "Uhh..Thank you?" Brutus asked sheepishly. "Your welcome." Orestes smiled, and flew back into the kitchen. Ariel, Frieda and Magnolia appeared then.

Both Frieda and Ariel had their purses on, while Magnolia had a blanket wrapped in her arm. She walked over to Bathsheba and felt her forehead. "Hi Auntie, how are you feeling?" She asked in a soft voice. Bathsheba moaned slightly. "Don't talk to me Maggie, I'm napping." She didn't even look at her niece. Her eyes were too heavy and they burned when she opened them. Magnolia kissed her cheek. "Careful Maggie, you might catch her disease." Teased Chinook. Magnolia smirked at him. "Like you?" She asked. Shade giggled. Bathsheba shivered as she turned on her side. Her back to Chinook. "Cold.." She muttered. "Good thing I brought you a blanket." Said Magnolia as she unfolded the blanket and tucked her aunt in. "How come she gets a blanket?" Goth whined. Magnolia smiled at him. "Don't worry Goth, I'll get you and the others blankets too." She said.

"Magnolia, Mercury and Orestes will watch all of you. Frieda and I have to go to the pharmacy and get more medicine for you guys." Said Ariel. "Can you get us bat meat too?" Throbb asked hopefully. Ariel smiled at Throbb. "We'll get you ice cream, instead." She said. Throbb drooled at the thought. "Yummy." He said. Bathsheba's red eyes opened at that moment. In a daze, she looked at Frieda and looked confused. "Frieda..Why does your hair look like spaghetti?" She asked. Frieda chuckled lightly. "Its probably just your eyes playing tricks on you, Bathsheba." She said.

Shade looked at Bathsheba, then at Ariel. "I think she needs extra medicine, Mother. This cold is making her lose her marbles." He said. Chinook laughed. "No, she's been losing her marbles since you broke the law." He said. Then realized Magnolia was there. "No offense Maggie." He said. "Its ok, I'v heard worse." Said Magnolia, as she went to get more blankets. "We'll be back in a little while." Said Frieda as she walked over to the door. Ariel followed. "Be good, and stay on the couch." She added. After the two females closed the door behind them, Marina sighed. "I don't like medicine." She said. "Neither do I, it tastes horrible." Said Chinook.

"I would rather eat bugs then medicine." Said Goth. "Or worms." Added Throbb. Everyone looked at him as if he had farted. "Gross, Throbb." Said Shade. Brutus looked at Bathsheba. "Bathsheba, your the former elder in this.._circle of sick_, why does medicine taste so bad?" He asked. Bathsheba was busing herself by wiping lotion on her nose. "Because its medicine, its suppose to taste like that." She said. She reached up and rubbed her head. "Stop giving me headaches." She moaned. "We all have headaches." Said Marina. Throbbed sneezed. "ACHOO!" His sneeze sounded loud enough to cause an earthquake.

"Bless you." Muttered Shade. Throbb groaned and looked up. Snot was hanging from his nose like drool. Goth grabbed a tissue and handed it to him. "You might want to stuff this up your nose, Brother-in-law." He said. "Hot chocolate sounds good right about now." Said Marina. "Mmm with cold whip cream." Added Bathsheba. "And melted marshmallows." Finished Goth. Brutus looked over his shoulder. "Orestes! Make us hot chocolate!" He demand. "I'm not your servant!" Orestes said in reply. Brutus lowered his voice. "Please?" He said in his most pleading voice. Orestes frowned but gave in. "Alright, fine." He said.

"We might need more tissues too…Since we keep blowing our noses." Added Marina, looking at the ocean of used tissues that littered the couches and floor. "Well Chinook keeps eating his." Said Shade. Everyone looked at Chinook, who was now sucking on a tissue that he had stuck in his nose. "I don't eat them!..I just like to suck on them." He said.

"Thats just gross." Said Goth. "Not as gross as eating bats." Said Chinook. Before anyone else could say anything, Throbb jumped. "Spider! Its a spider! Oh Zotz, help!" There was a small, black spider dancing in the air. Hanging from a web somewhere on the ceiling. Throbb was acting like a girl would near a spider-In fact, he sounded like one! "Get rid of it! Get rid of it!" He pleaded. Shade, Marina, Chinook, Bathsheba and Brutus could only watch him with surprise. "Its only a spider, its not going to hurt you." Said Marina, trying to reason with him.

Finally, Goth sighed and smashed the spider in his hands. Startled by the loud _**clap!**_ his hands made when they killed the spider, everyone looked at Goth. Throbb was still quivering. "There its dead, now shut up." He said, unamused. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Marina spoke. "So..Is anyone feeling any better?" She asked as she took a tissue and blew her nose. Shade sighed. "My throat still hurts." He said. "My nose is all irritated." Said Chinook, putting more lotion on his nose. "I need to take a nap." Said Bathsheba, wrapping herself in her blanket. "You guys give me a headache." Said Goth. "You guys make me hungry." Said Throbb. "Save it for when my mom and Frieda come back." Said Shade.

"I'll get us more tissues." Said Marina, as she stuffed the last tissue in her nose and started picking up the used ones-Except for the ones Chinook had sucked on, those she left for him to pick up himself. Brutus covered his beak and sneezed. "I'm still sneezing." He said. "Oh well, at least this-" Shade stopped to sniffle. "Cold will go away in a few days." He said, sniffling. Suddenly, a loud BANG! startled the group. Throbb and Goth grabbed each other, Brutus fell off his couch and landed on his butt, and Shade, Chinook, Marina and Bathsheba all jumped at the same time. Making their couch fall backwards, banging their heads in the process. "Oww!" The four bats and owl all moaned at the same time.

Mercury ran out of the bathroom, he had been taking a shower. "What the waffle cake happened?" He asked. Magnolia came down the stairs. Dropping blankets as she went. "Are you guys ok?" She asked. Orestes walked out of the kitchen, his hair and feathers sticking out at odd angles. He was blackened with carbon, and his eyes were huge. He almost looked like Dr. Frankenstein. Only different. Brutus, Goth and Throbb almost didn't recognize him with such a look. Shade, Marina, Chinook and Bathsheba stared at him with surprise..And a little concern. "Don't put metal in the microwave." Said Orestes as he held on to the counter for support.

Magnolia and Mercury sighed. "I'll help you clean up, Orestes." Said Magnolia. "I'll turn off the shower and help the others." Said Mercury as he went back in the bathroom. Shade and the others managed to get the couch back up, Brutus climbed back on his own couch and Goth and Throbb started bickering for hugging each other during the explosion. As Brutus nursed his butt and head, and Goth and Throbb argued, and Magnolia helped Orestes clean up the kitchen, Shade and Marina cuddled, Chinook put more lotion on his nose and Bathsheba laid her head back down on her pillow. "Don't wake me up anymore, Law breaker." She warned as she fell into a nap. "As long as you don't bug me." Said Shade. Chinook sneezed and groaned. "I hate this..This.." He couldn't find the word. "September Flu." Finished Shade. "Yeah, that." Said Chinook. "I wish we still had Summer fever." He added, as he took a used tissue and his nose for the one hundredth time.

* * *

><p>Magnolia and story are (c) me<p>

Others belong to Silverwing


	2. School Days

Another chapter of randomness! This one is about the one thing we all hate as kids. Mondays! I added another one of my O.C's Andre in this one too, I might add more of my O.C's in these stories later but not yet.

* * *

><p>The alarm clock went off just when Shade was dreaming about Marina. "Ahh!" He gasped startled by the loud alarm. Chinook fell off his bed, Todd hid his head under his pillow. "No! No! Not yet! Please let it be dream!" He pleaded, not liking the alarm. Orestes banged his head when he jumped. "Ouch!" He rubbed his head. "Uggh." He groaned. Shade slammed the alarm clock. Almost breaking it. At least it turned off. It said 7:00 AM. Time to get ready for school. "Its monday." Shade muttered, as he climbed out of his bed. What he didn't like about his bunk bed with Chinook was, he always had to sleep on the bottom bunk and Chinook taunted him about it all the time. Todd and Orestes didn't have to have bunk beds, their beds fit the room easily but there wasn't enough beds for four beds, so Chinook and Shade were stuck with sharing a bunk bed. Marina and Breeze shared a room down the hall, and Magnolia and Andre had their own rooms, which were the last two rooms in the hallway.<p>

"I'm going to go brush my teeth." Said Shade as he opened the door and left the room. Shade hated school. He was bullied because of his size, and was often pushed around. All though Chinook teased him about the same thing at home, he protected him at school. Orestes and Marina were in the same grade as Shade, 7nth. Chinook, Todd and Breeze were in 8th, and Magnolia and Andre weren't even in middle school anymore. They were juniors in high school. Maybe thats why they got to have their own rooms.

Orestes climbed out of his bed and started fixing his feathers. "I hate mondays." He said with a sigh. Todd scrambled out of his bed. "Chinook, did you finish your math homework for Mr. Franks class?" He asked. Chinook gasped. "No, I forgot!" He quickly climbed down the latter and grabbed his backpack. Searching through the papers until he found his homework. "Shoot! I'll never finish this on time!" He cried. "Don't worry, we don't have math until third period. Maybe you can finish it then." Said Todd. Chinook looked horrified. "I have Science first period and P.E the next!" He said hopelessly. "Well..Maybe you can finish it during breakfast." Said Orestes. Chinook snorted.

"Yeah right, and get syrup all over it! Uggh! Why can't Frieda, Ariel, my dad, Bathsheba and the others just homeschool us?"

"You don't even like Bathsheba."

"Of course I don't, no one does. The only one who does is Maggie, and she's her niece!"

"Maybe thats why we'r not home schooled, because all your going to do is argue with Bathsheba."

"Maybe, but I'd win!"

"Why? Because your in the 8th grade?"

"No because I'm young and handsome and Bathsheba's an old coot!"

Suddenly, Ariel's voice came. "Boys! Your breakfast is getting cold!" The thought of breakfast got the boys moving faster. "Coming Mother!" Shade called from the bathroom.

Downstairs was more calmer then upstairs was. Mercury and Ariel were busy making pancakes. Zephyr was drinking coffee, Frieda was smearing butter on her pancake, Bathsheba was eating her breakfast and Scirocco was reading the newspaper. Eyeing an article about a man being found dead. He didn't see Goth or Throbb come inside the dinning room, so when Goth's finger landed on the article, he jumped. "I did that." Said Goth sarcastically. He laughed at Scirocco's expression. "Not funny." Said the greenwing. Frieda glanced at the cannibal. "Goth, please behave yourself." She said. "Make me." Said Goth, looking amused. Ariel looked over her shoulder, looking for Shade. "Where are those boys?" She asked. "Oh you know, boys just being boys." Said Mercury.

Goth smiled. Thinking of an idea. "I know how to get them moving." He looked at Bathsheba. "Bathsheba, you and Throbb yell at them." He said. Throbb clapped, happy for something to do. Bathsheba sighed, not liking having to abandon her breakfast. But the two went over to the stairs anyway. "Shade, Chinook, Orestes, Todd! If you guys don't hurry up, I'll eat your breakfast!" Bathsheba threatened. Throbb laughed. "And then I will eat you!" He added. They then went back into the dinning room. Goth took some whip cream and smeared a handful of it on Bathsheba's plate. "Thank you Bathygirl." He said tauntingly. He called her that whenever he was taunting her. He liked it because he knew no one else would call her that. Bathsheba rolled her eyes. She **hated** that nickname. "Stop calling me that." She retorted, but she enjoyed her pancakes with whip cream. Throbb looked pleadingly at Goth. "Goth, can I have whip cream too? Please?" He asked, making the most cutest face he could. Goth grind evilly. "Sorry, Throbb. Its all gone." He said, laughing. Throbb looked hurt. "Ooohh." He moaned, looking at his pancakes unhappily. Bathsheba gave him a soft look. "Here Throbb." She took half of her whip cream and put it on Throbb's plate. Throbb beamed. "Yay!" He then wrapped his arms around the shorter, elderly female and hugged her tightly. "Thank you Bathy!" He squealed. Bathsheba gasped for breath. Throbb was squeezing the air out of her lungs! "Throbb!..Cant..Breathe!" She choked. Throbb realized what he was doing and let go of her. "Sorry Bathy." He said.

Shade and Chinook half ran, half fell down the stairs as they came down. Todd and Orestes hurried after them. Breeze and Marina were right behind them. "We'r here! We'r down!" Breathed Chinook. "Finally." Said Brutus, who had been cutting his pancakes the hole time. Zephyr looked up from his coffee mug. "Time is only an enemy when your not patient." He said. "Whatever." Said Brutus. Orestes sat next to his father. Shade took a seat at the table and started nibbling into his breakfast. Magnolia and Andre came down then. While Magnolia's hair was brushed and pulled back into a gorgeous pony tale, Andre's green hair was wild and out of place. They were total opposites.

"Lost your hair brush, Andre?" Asked Scirocco, giggling softly at his son's hair due. Andre sighed. "No, I just did something weird with the hair blower." he said, trying to brush out his fluffily hair due. Magnolia walked over to Bathsheba. "Morning, Auntie." She said, sitting next to her aunt. Bathsheba took the bangs out of her niece's eyes. "I told you you should wear your bangs back, Magnolia. You look nice with your face showing." Magnolia giggled at her aunt. "Ok, then I want to see you with your hair back too." She teased. The shorter female gave her a look. "Nice try, Magnolia." She said.

Chinook looked over his homework. "Guys, what is 2 x 2?" He asked. "4." Said Goth. Chinook looked at the cannibal, then back at his paper.

"2 x 1?"

"2."

"6 x 2?"

"12."

"Uhh, 5 x 3?"

"15."

"10 x 10?"

"100."

"12 x 12?"

"144."

"11 x 11?"

"132."

"9 x 4?"

"36."

"9 x 12?"

"108."

Chinook quickly wrote the last answer. "You know math?" Shade asked Goth, surprised. Goth shrugged. "Being a prince didn't save me from an education, I still had to go to school." He said. Chinook smiled. "Then YOU get to help me with my math homework from now on!" He beamed. Goth rolled his eyes. "As long as you don't ask me to help you with your other homework. Math was the only thing I got A's on." He said. "Thats why I have Todd." Said Chinook.

Marina looked at the clock as she swallowed her breakfast. "Guys we have to get to the bus stop." She jumped off her chair and scrambled for her notebook. Breeze gasped. "We have to go!" She grabbed her lunch box and shoved hit into her backpack. Todd ran into the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle, a moth sandwich and potato chips and stuffed them in his backpack. "Lets go!" He urged. He and Breeze flew out the door, Orestes waved goodbye at Brutus and followed them. "Gotta go, bye!" Called Shade. "See ya guys!" Said Chinook. They flew out of the house as fast as they could. Marina followed behind them.

"Maggie and I should go too." Said Andre, as he brushed his hair with his hands. "I thought you guys had late start today." Said Scirocco. "We do, Dad. We just have to meet our friends at school." Andre explained. He grabbed his backpack and hugged his father. "See ya later, Dad." He said. Magnolia kissed Bathsheba's cheek. "Bye Auntie." She said, as she followed Andre. "Don't do drugs Magnolia!" Bathsheba called after her. "I don't have drugs anyway!" Magnolia called over her shoulder.

"Don't drink alcohol!"

"I only drink chocolate milk, orange juice and water!"

"Don't smoke!"

"I don't even know where to buy cigarettes!"

"And don't drool over boys!"

"I drool in my sleep!"

"Ok, your good!"

"I know!"

The door shut behind them. Bathsheba did that everyday of school. It was her way of making sure her niece knew right from wrong. Everyone knew Magnolia disliked her aunts temper and selfish personality, but this test of hers seemed to be the only one Magnolia truly found annoying.

The house was quiet. Shade, Marina, Chinook, Breeze, Todd, Orestes, Magnolia and Andre were all at school. Penelope was at her own school. She was a sophomore in college. Remus, Romulus, Luger and Ursa weren't up yet, they usually didn't show up until 10:00, and it was only 7:20. Hector was taking a shower, everyone else wasn't home. Ariel, Mercury, Frieda, Bathsheba, Goth, Throbb, Scirocco, Zephyr and Brutus were the only ones awake and in the house at this point.

"SoooWhat should we do?" Asked Mercury. Looking bored. "Well..We could watch TV, thats always interesting." suggested Scirocco. What should we watch on TV then?" Throbb asked. "We could watch..Sports?" Brutus was met with a groan from all the bats.

"Sports doesn't make any sense." Said Goth.

"Ok, Uh..Cooking?"

"That always makes me hungry." Said Bathsheba.

"Discovery channel?"

"Thats just boring." Said Throbb.

"How a about something scary?"

"No way!" Said Mercury. He didn't want to see something scary…Not after last time.

"Something romantic?"

"Eww!" Bathsheba moaned. She didn't like romantic movies, they made her all..Gushy, and grossed out.

"Gross!" Scirocco agreed with old female. He thought the humans romance movies were just ridicules.

"Ok, how about a comedy. Thats always fun."

"I could go for a few laughs." Said Frieda.

"Yeah, comedy sounds good." Said Ariel.

Throbb suddenly had an idea. "Hang on, I want to try something." He said as he shoved his spoon and fork aside. "Throbb?" Goth asked. Not liking the look on his brother-in-laws face. "I'm going to eat my breakfast with just my face." Said Throbb. "Are you insane?" Mercury asked. "Yes, but Shade isn't here so he and the others will never know so I minus well do it." Said Throbb. Mercury blinked. "Ok, I guess that works." He said.

With that, Throbb dumped his face in his whip creamed, buttered and syruped pancakes. Eating as he went. In seconds, his plate was empty and his entire face was sticky with pancakes, syrup, melted butter and whip cream. He smelled like pancakes too. "That tasted good." He said. Frieda, Ariel and Bathsheba giggled at him. "Throbb, you might want to clean your face." Said Zephyr. He didn't need to see to know what Throbb looked like. He could smell it. Throbb did as he was told and cleaned his face in the sink while the others started cleaning the table and turning on the TV.

* * *

><p>Magnolia and Andre are (c) me<p> 


	3. iPhone Madness

I was looking at autocorrect fails on images and wondered what would happen if this happened to the silverwing characters? I might do more of these autocorrect fails stuff but I have other ideas too. I hope you guys like this chapter and please review!

* * *

><p>Shade had an idea. What if Frieda, Zephyr, Harold and Bathsheba had iPhones? What would happen if they tried to use them? The idea was too good to ignore. Marina, Breeze, Todd, Chinook, Orestes, Penelope, Magnolia and Andre mixed their allowance and in total, they had enough to buy four iPhones, which was a big relief for them cause they won't have to ask around for extra chores to do. It was saturday when they got it started. The plan was Penelope and Chinook would sit in the living room with Frieda, Todd and Breeze would be with Harold in his room, Orestes and Andre with Zephyr in the kitchen and Shade, Marina and Magnolia would be with Bathsheba in her bedroom. They wanted the four elderly bats in serpent rooms to compare their reactions later.<p>

"So this an iPhone." Said Shade as he handed the phone to Bathsheba. She just frowned at it.

"What is this? A prank?" She asked suspiciously.

"No, its just an iPhone we got for ya." Said Shade, though he felt weird saying it. Bathsheba eyed the phone, not trusting the look of it. Magnolia sighed, knowing what she was thinking. "Auntie, I bought it with Shade and Marina. If it was a prank, I wouldn't have let them buy it." She said. Bathsheba considered this. "You sure they didn't attach anything funny on it that would explode in my face?" She asked. "I'm positive, they won't do that to you anyway." Said Magnolia. "Not while your around at least, Maggie." Said Shade. Magnolia looked at him, she frowned slightly but she would save the conversation for later.

Marina changed the subject. "Anyways, we personalized it just for you Bathsheba, look on the back." Bathsheba did just that. The back was white with a blue water splash design on the bottom. In bold, black words, it said: _**"Frieda's decisions suck! I want Shade Silverwing dead! I'm hated and I'm bad but I don't give a darn!" **_She smirked when she saw that. "You nut cases know the way to my heart." She said. "Its not very hard to figure out." Said Marina. "Anyways, play with it, see what you can do." Said Shade.

Although Bathsheba still seemed suspicious, she turned it on. Finding herself in a texting box. "Whats this for?" She demanded. "Texting. You know, typing and talking to other people." Magnolia explained. Suddenly a noise came from the phone. "What the heck?" Bathsheba sounded startled. "Its ok, thats just a text." Said Shade. It amazed him that the old traitor had no clue how to work a phone, but its not like he can blame her. The only forms of technology he ever seen her use were the microwave, the stove, the phone in the kitchen, the TV, the lights, the computer and several other home technology, but never an iPhone. Or anything with an i in front of its name.

The text was from Frieda-But it said: _"Hello Butt cheese Ba." _

"What is wrong with that leader? She should know how to spell my name by now!" Bathsheba growled. Not happy to see the misspelling. "Relax Auntie, it was probably autocorrect." Said Magnolia. "Auto whatta hoota?" Now Bathsheba was really confused. "Autocorrect! Its when the phone corrupts a misspelling on its own." explained Shade.

Bathsheba frowned. "I don't care if it was Autio Cocktails who misspelled it! It was still from, whatever Frieda's using!" She then started an angry reply to it on the phone, trying to say _"Thats not how you spell my name!" _but autocorrect misspelled it as: "_Hats nip ow you ship my sane!" _The second she realized this, Bathsheba scowled. "Uggh! Now it just happened to me!"

"Auntie-" Magnolia tried to calm her down, but it was too late as Bathsheba kept trying to type.

_"Thats knit what I moister to shave!" _Thats not what I meant to say.

_"You butter shot lunch at this!"_ You better not laugh at this.

_"Bat is dawn with this ding?!" _What is wrong with this thing.

_"Oh donut!"_ Oh darn it.

_"Uggghhh!"_ She typed that down as she said it.

Finally, Bathsheba threw the phone on the bed and started pulling at her hair. "Dangnabitgundonedingningadinga!" She yelled, though it sounded more like a squealed moan. Shade and Marina looked at each other. "I guess she finally found herself a new enemy." Said Marina. "Yeah, and one that broke her." Said Shade. Magnolia chuckled at them but walked over to her aunt, sat down next to her on the bed and hugged her. "Its alright Aunt Bathsheba, we all hate autocorrect."

* * *

><p>Frieda stared at the iPhone screen. Completely stunned at the texts Bathsheba was sending her. "Did I really anger her that much?" She asked. "I don't think so, its probably just her fighting autocorrect." Said Chinook. They were all on the couch, Frieda next to the side, Chinook next to her and Penelope at the end of the couch. "Bathsheba has a lot of anger issues, doesn't she?" Said Penelope, looking at the texts. "Yeah but thats just how she is, she's even worse on air planes and in Disney world." Said Chinook. "Yeah, that was one crazy trip." Penelope chuckled. Remembering the time everyone tried to go to Disney world in Florida, but Bathsheba was a total jerk the hole time.<p>

She was annoying as heck in the air plane, and once they were actually at Disney world, she didn't want to do anything!..Expect go home. Then finally, everyone was so sick of Bathsheba's complaining, that Remus forced her to go on the The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror with him. He did that to save everyone else from having to listen to her complaining, and because he didn't want to go alone. When they came back, both of them had vomit all over them. While Remus won't stop talking about the ride, Bathsheba stayed silent for the rest of the day-Only to throw up twice that night, while Remus had nightmares about it. The hole thing was a little bit absorbed…But Bathsheba kind of deserved it. Besides, it made more sense then that thing with Throbb and Goofy, and Goth with Mickey Mouse. As to why Throbb was so terrified of Goofy and why Goth ended up wrestling with Mickey Mouse is a big mystery. No one knows what happened that day between them.

"Here, I'll try again." Said Frieda as she started typing again._ "Bathsheba, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you get all upset over autocorrect."_ Was what she tried to write but autocorrect made it say: "Bath shoot bay, I'm soup! I dipped bean to get you all slapped over otto curs." Frieda sighed when she saw that. "I think I need to stop now." She said. "Ok, then lets look at something else on the iPhone." Suggested Penelope. Frieda got out of the text screen, and got to the main screen. "Which ones which?" She asked. Chinook leaned in closer. "Thats safari, which is basically google. Thats the clock. Thats the calendar. Notes, Contacts, Photos," He said as he pointed out all the options. Frieda listened. Not wanting to get lost on this iPhone thingy.

Finally, she tapped on the icon that Chinook said was camera, and the screen became almost like a mirror. "Oh what?" She gasped when she saw herself on the screen. "Thats so you can take selfies." Said Chinook.

"Selfies?"

"Taking pictures of yourself."

"What if you take a group selfie? Does that make it a Wefie?"

Chinook and Penelope giggled. "Probably."

A flash of sudden light startles Frieda, and she looks back at the iPhone. Only to see a picture of herself looking at the two young bats. "Did I just take a picture of that?" She asked. "Yeah, but thats ok, you can take videos too." Said Chinook. "And listen to music, search on google, everything." Added Penelope. "I thought thats hat cameras, computers, radios and iPods were for." Said Frieda, looking confused. Chinook almost giggled. "They are, but the iPhone can do them too." He said. Frieda looked back at the iPhone, and then at the two young bats.

"You youngsters really like new forms of technology, do you?"

"Well.." Chinook blushed. Penelope played with a strand of her hair, also blushing.

Suddenly the noise that signaled a text came. Frieda got out of camera mode, and got back to the texting screen. There was a new text, but not from Bathsheba. It was from Harold's iPhone, but it wasn't Harold who typed it.

_"Frieda? Bathsheba? Its me, Todd. I don't know what you two are doing but Harold's on the ground laughing his heart out from reading your texts..And where's Zephyr?"_

* * *

><p>Zephyr rand his hands on the smooth iPhone surface. "So this is the famous iPhone, huh?" He asked. "Yes, we thought you might like it." Said Orestes. Zephyr smiled and chuckled. "It amazes me how humans made this. First it was the pay phone, then it was the telephone, then it was the house phone, then it was the cell phone and now its the iPhone. They also made walkie talkies but those stay the same." He chuckled again. "Such crazy inventions."<p>

Andre agreed with him. "Some of the things are pretty crazy." He said. "Yeah, and some people get addicted to them." Added Orestes.

"That is because technology is a fun thing. I personally some of them are fun, but most of them are just ridicules."

"Their not that ridicules Zephyr, its what people do with them that are ridicules."

"Oh I know, like teenagers aren't allowed to bring them to school but they do anyway." Zephyr itched his head. "Although, that could be just teenagers being teenagers."

Orestes and Andre looked at each other. Looks like Zephyrs too busy talking about technology to play with his new iPhone. "You think the others might notice?" Andre asked in a whisper. "We don't even know if that had any success." Said Orestes. Neither of them knew that in the living room, Frieda was very confused, upstairs, Bathsheba was having a battle with autocorrect, and in his room, Harold was having a laugh attack from reading the autocorrect texts.

* * *

><p>Oh and by the way, what Bathsheba said was: dang-nab-it-gun-done-ding-ninga-dinga…Its easier to say then it is to type it! XD<p>

Magnolia, Andre, and Harold are © me

Others are © Silverwing


	4. October Nonsense

Three random Halloween based stories! Shade and Chinook's prank, Throbb and the Halloween super hero and a short scare from Breeze. Have fun reading and please review!

* * *

><p>Chinook and Shade carefully placed the fake photo on the shelf. It was october, which could easily be their favorite month of the year-Next to Christmas, of course. Every halloween, they would pull small but funny pranks on everyone else. Orestes and Todd were always too busy pigging out on candy, Breeze, Marina, Penelope and Magnolia would tell each other scary stories, Andre would be too busy listening to halloween music and everyone else would just do their own things. Pranking them was just too fun!<p>

"I hope this works." Said Shade. "It better, it cost ten bucks just to get a total substitute." Said Chinook. This was a new prank for both of them. They had took the picture of Frieda and replaced it with another one looking exactly like it-Only the eyes jump out and make a loud screaming noise when pressed by a bottom on the remote it came with. It was such a crazy thing, that even Shade was surprised it was even for sale. He and Chinook aimed to prank Bathsheba. Since she's always so critical towards Frieda, and who wouldn't want to see that old traitor scared speechless?

Finally, the picture was at an angle that looked completely normal. "There, now its perfect." Said Chinook. He and Shade giggled deviously. This is going to be good.

As if on que, Bathsheba walked inside the room, caring a skeleton decoration. As usual, she looked annoyed. Shade smiled a devious smile. "Hey Bathsheba, i think somethings wrong with the TV. I can't turn it on." He said, trying to sound innocent. Bathsheba huffed, not buying the story. "Maybe thats because your using the wrong remote." She said, pushing a chair to the wall and climbing up on it to hang the skeleton. She hated being short, it made decorating high places hard for her to do.

Dang it, she already knows their up to something. Chinook tried to help. "But Baths, it really isn't working. I swear its not." He said. At this, Bathsheba turned and looked at the two young males. Annoyed and angry. "Nice try Chinook, but its not going to work. Not after that crazy soup brain accident last year." She said coldly.

Last year's halloween, Shade and Chinook replaced Bathsheba's soup with a soup that looked and felt like a real brain. It freaked her out but it also gave her hives on her hands and arms. The boys were grounded for two weeks for that prank, and weren't allowed to watch that monster movie marathon they were hoping to see.

"For the last time, we didn't mean for that to happen." Shade spoke, sounding angry. Bathsheba rolled her eyes at him. "Why do I have trouble believing that?" She asked sarcastically. "Well..We still need help..Can't you help us just this once?" Chinook asked, as the elderly female climbed off the chair. "If the TV is that broken, then ask Scirocco to look at it. He knows more about TV's then I do." She said, walking away. "Just admit it, you can't scare me." She said. Shade had enough. He grabbed the remote an pressed it.

A loud screaming noise came from Frieda's picture, and her eyes burst out of the picture. Bathsheba was so startled, she jumped and fell. Landing on her butt. She stared at the picture, looking surprised and creeped out. When the picture finally stopped, she got up from the floor and looked at the males. "Ok, that got me." She admitted bitterly. Shade and Chinook laughed. "Yeah right! Admit it, we scared you!" Said Shade. "You did not!" Bathsheba barked.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"This is stupid, Law Breaker! I'm not waisting my life arguing with you!"

"Good then shut up!"

"No! _YOU_ shut up!"

"No! _YOU _shut up!"

"NO! _YOU_ SHUT UP!"

"NO! _YOU_ SHUT UP!"l

"Ok thats enough!" Chinook finally yelled. "Fine!" Shade and Bathsheba both said. The old traitor then stomped out of the room. Looking more annoyed then she was earlier. When she was gone, Shade and Chinook high fixed each other and took the fake picture down. Replacing it with the original one. "Now what should we do?" Asked Chinook. Shade shrugged. "I don't know, help me think of something." He said. With that, the two of them left the living room and ran up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Throbb playfully put the now empty pumpkin over his head. "Hay guys, look!" He puffed his chest out, trying to look manly. "I am Pumpkin Man!" He declared. Goth rolled his eyes. "No you are not." He took the pumpkin off of his brother-in-laws head. "You are Pumpkin head."<p>

"Why can't there be a Pumpkin Man?"

"Because its a stupid name."

"No it isn't, its a halloween super hero."

"Then why didn't they make him?"

"Because Pumpkin head took all the glory."

Scirocco listened as the two cannibals argued. It amused him that they would argue about something so ridicules. He couldn't help it, he had to chime in. "Wait a minute, if they made up Pumpkin Man, what would he look like?" He asked. Knowing exactly what he was doing. Throbb grinned. "He would be tall, muscular and would have a pumpkin as a head. His suit would be black and orange, and he would have the power to control all the monsters and ghouls of the world!" He ranted. Goth snorted. Not convinced. "Yes, but who would be his enemy?"

"Pumpkin head."

"Why?"

"Because he is his evil brother and he uses his halloween power for evil."

"Are you sure its not because he was made and not Pumpkin Man?"

"No!"

Scirocco grinned again. He and Throbb and Goth had been carving pumpkins for hours, it felt nice to have a little break from it and watch as the two cannibals argued like that.

* * *

><p>Breeze shined the flash light on her face. Making her look scary. It was her turn to tell a scary story. She and Penelope, Magnolia and Marina were sitting on the floor in Magnolia's room. The lights were turned off, making the room seem darker then usual. "Ok, this is the story of a girl who met death." Breeze started.<p>

"Dana was a regular high school student. She got straight A's in absolutely everything she did. But everyone was jealous of her. She was beautiful, smart and basically, the most popular girl in the hole school. One girl, Mary, was so jealous, she just wanted Dana dead. So one day, while Dana was in the library, Mary pushed a shelf over her..And killed her."

Magnolia gulped, Penelope bit her lip and Marina's mouth hung open. They listened. No one saying a thing.

"Her death was ruled an accident, but then one day, Mary didn't show up for school. She was missing for days before they finally found her. Smashed under a shelf in the library…Some say it was an accident, that the shelf was loose and killed both girls…But others believe Dana's ghost took revenge on her…Whatever the reason, Mary's ghost now haunts the school's library..Searching for the ghost..Who murdered her." Breeze ended the story with a loud: _"Boo!"_

All three girls jumped and almost fell backwards. But they all ended up laughing. "Good one Breeze!" Said Penelope. Magnolia shivered. "Now _I'm_ afraid to go in the school's library." She said jokingly. Marina giggled. "That reminds me of Frieda and Bathsheba. Only they don't kill each other." She joked.

Breeze laughed. "No, they just challenge each other. Like Goth and Throbb, and Shade and Chinook, and Remus and Luger." The girls laughed again. Having fun, even as the sun continued to set and make the room darker, none of them were finished with their fun. Not yet.

"Who's next?" Asked Marina. Ready for another good story.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope this is good, I had some ideas but I feel like they came out weird. But oh well, I hope you enjoyed this funny Halloween chapter! XD**


	5. Never give Frieda candy!

Lets just say this one will make you guys think twice before eating candy again.

* * *

><p>Goth and Throbb were in their rooms, stuffing their faces with left over candy from Halloween. Both of them had at least a pile of chocolate bars, starbursts, fruit snacks, chips and all things sweet and tasty. Throbb wolfed down at least a handful of melted kisses, smearing his hole face with chocolate. "This..Is heaven!" He said, mouth filled with chocolate. Goth licked his fingers clean of the caramels he had been eating. "Thank Cama Zotz for Halloween, mi Amigo." He said. Halloween was only last week, but both cannibals still celebrated it. They'v been eating the left over candy for almost five days….And they were still eating it!<p>

"I can't believe you two are still eating that stuff." Said Scirocco, who was standing at the door. He had his laundry basket in his arms, fresh out of the dryer. Goth smirked at him. "No one else is eating it." He said.

Scirocco shifted the basket to his side. "Yeah, because you two keep hogging it." He said matter-of-factly.

Throbb held out a handful of melted, sticky and chocolate and caramel smeared candies. "Want some Rock?" He asked innocently. The greenwing wrinkled his nose at the sight of the candies. "No thanks, that stuff will give me cavities." He eyed Goth's and Throbb's chocolate covered faces. "You guys seriously need a bath." He then continued walking down the hall, disappearing into his own room.

Throbb shrugged and shoved the candy down his throat. "His loss." He said, chuckling.

"He's actually right about that." This time, it was Frieda. They didn't even know she was there.

"Right about what?" Goth demanded.

"Eating too much candy can make you sick, and hurt your teeth." She said, coming closer. Frieda understood that Goth and Throbb were grown males, but seriously! They should still take better care of themselves.

Throbb tried to look cute. "But its soooooooo good!" He said. Frieda smiled at him. "I know it is, but-" Goth spoke up at that moment. "How do you know? I never seen you eat candy before, Señorita Frieda." He said. Frieda suddenly looked a little nervous. But she just shrugged. "I don't really like it that much, Goth. It..It makes me feel..Weird." She said.

Goth rolled his eyes at her. "Oh come on, how can that be?" Throbb giggled. He could tell where this is going. Frieda raised an eyebrow, she was really confused now. "What are you saying?" She asked. Goth smiled a devious smile. "I dare you to eat this hand flu of candy!" He said, holding out a handful of candy and literally shoving it into the elders face.

Frieda backed away, not liking where this is going. "No thank you, its not good for me to eat candy." She said, but Throbb looked at her with huge eyes. "Please Frieda? Pretty please?" He tried once more to making himself cute. Trying to look like a cute, fluffy, little kitten pleading for love…It didn't really work that well. But Frieda sighed and gave in anyway.

"Alright..But just one bite." She said. She then took one chocolate candy and ate it. The second it was in her mouth, her eyes widened and her fur became ruffled. "Frieda?" Goth asked, confused…And slightly concern. Before he and Throbb could stop her, Frieda suddenly grabbed the candies right out of Goths hand and shoved it down her throat. "Frieda!" Throbb gasped. Shocked that she had done that. Frieda then jumped into the pile of candy and ate whatever she could grab. "Candy! Candy!" She kept yelling.

Throbb and Goth were so astonished by the elders behavior, that nether of them could speak. All they could do, was watch her devour the candy. Becoming crazier each time she swallowed some. They probably would have stayed like that forever, if Bathsheba didn't pass by and see what was happening in there.

"What in the world?!" She demanded, irritated. She immediately regretted her decision to say something, as Frieda turned and looked at her. The look on Frieda's face was that of pure craziness. Her huge eyes, ruffled fur, wild hair, chocolate covered face and big, crazed smile was enough to make Bathsheba take a few, slow steps back. But it was too late, as Frieda stood up suddenly. In her candy induced hallucinations, Bathsheba's short height and overweight frame made her look delicious and sweet…Just like a candy.

"F-Frieda? What are you doing?" The look was beginning to scare her now.

"Candy!" Frieda yelled as she suddenly charged at Bathsheba. Bathsheba just screamed and ran down the hall, Frieda chasing after her and still yelling candy. Goth and Throbb finally looked at each other. Stunned. "..I guess thats why she doesn't like candy." Said Goth. Throbb looked at the candy and sighed. "I think I am done eating candy, Goth." He said. Goth nodded. "Me too."

* * *

><p>"If a vampire bit a zombi, would the zombi turn into a vampire?"<p>

"I don't know, maybe a vampire-zombie monster."

"Ok, but does it crave brains or blood?"

"Bloody brains."

"Could they talk?"

"In moan language."

Brutus was talking with Remus on the couch as Shade and Marina busied themselves by playing with the wii. Its been like this for hours, Remus asking all sorts of random questions about monsters and legends and all the craziest things that can happen with them and Brutus answering them, while Shade and Marina try to beat each other at wrestling. Marina wanted to prove to Shade that females are stronger then males and Shade just wanted to be mister tough guy and wrestle her. But everyone knows you don't fight a girl..You challenge them to a wii match!

"Had enough yet Shade? I'm almost winning here!" Said Marina. Shade snorted. "You'll never take me alive, Marina!" He shot back. "Oh yeah, well take this!" Marina whacked his character with her wii remote. Shade giggled. "Ha! Is that the best you got?" He readied his aim. "Well watch this!" But as he punched Marina's character with his remote, a scream startled both of them. Shade was so startled by the scream, he let go of the remote and it went flying over his shoulder.

He and Marina quickly looked over their shoulders to see where the remote was flying to, Remus and Brutus ducked but both saw where the remote went. It hit Bathsheba in the face. Causing the traitor to fall and roll down the stairs, as if she had done a summersault down them. She landed on her chest and stomach, hitting the floor with a **_THUD!_**

"Bathsheba, you messed up my shot!" Whined Shade. Bathsheba shakingly got up and rubbed her eye. "Messed up your shot? _You_ messed up my eye!" She shot back. Marina decided to change the subject before the two start a showdown. "Why were you screaming?" She asked.

Just then, they could hear the word candy being yelled out over and over like a chant. The sound itself was enough to make Bathsheba jolt with fear. "She's going to eat me!" She cried as she ran and hid behind Brutus. At that moment, Frieda ran down the stairs. "Candy! Candy! Candy! Candy! Candy!"

Shade and Marina could only stare at her, astonished that she was like that. Remus looked very confused, and Brutus looked more annoyed. "Ok, who made Frieda eat candy?!" He demanded. "Well, Goth and Throbb are the ones with the candy." Said Marina. Shade sighed angrily. He wasn't angry at Frieda, he was angry that she was high on candy like this. He stomped over to the stairs. "Goth! Throbb!" He yelled.

"It was Goth!" Throbb yelled down.

"I did not know candy made her crazy!" Yelled in reply.

"Candy! Candy! Candy! Candy!"

"Shut up!" Remus suddenly yelled at Frieda and grabbed her. Covering her mouth, silencing her. Brutus sighed. "Go upstairs Bathsheba, its safe now." he said. Bathsheba didn't hesitate at all, she ran up the stairs, into her bedroom and shut the door behind her. Brutus then looked back at Remus. "Hold her down while I get the ice water, Remus." He said. "Ice water?" Marina asked. "It calmed Frieda down." Said Brutus as he went into the kitchen.

Remus looked at Shade and Marina with more confusion. "Why does she get like this when she eats candy?" He asked. Marina shrugged, not knowing what to say and Shade shook his head. "No one knows." He said. Frieda was ok after a while, but Goth and Throbb never dared her to eat candy again. And the reason what Frieda's problem with candy is, remains unknown...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This one was inspired by the left over candy I had from Halloween. XD So why does Frieda get crazy when she eats candy?...Sounds like theres a mystery in the house! XD**

** I know I put Bathsheba as a character in a lot of my stories but only because I love her and theres very fe stories/mentions of her anywhere else so I'm filling in the blank. I also know theres other people who feel the same way I do, so I'm kinda hoping I might inspire other fans to write something about Bathsheba. Weather its humorous, or just revenge towards her for being so selfish and cruel because serious, I'm the only one writing stories about her at this point and its a little strange being the only one. DX **


	6. November Drama

This is the LONGEST chapter I ever made so far! and it has small parts in it, but just go with it, ok?

Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>"Don't make that." Said Goth, as he shoved the book away. Ariel just looked at him with a strange look.<p>

"Why? Its turkey, human families eat turkey on Thanksgiving." She said. Goth shook his head.

"We'r not a human family, we'r a mix of bats, rats, owls, wolves and bears. Therefor, we don't have to do what human families do." He said. Then he added. "We'r a mix family!"

"A mix family? What does that mean?

"Well, none of us are exactly related to each other, and some of us are different species. Yet, we'r all living under that same roof. So, we'r the mixes!" When Ariel looked puzzled, Goth tried to explain it better. "Like if it was official, my full name would be Goth Carlos Vampyrum Spectrum Mix, Shade's would be Shade Cassiel Silverwing Mix, Throbbs would be Throbb Pablo Vampyrum Spectrum Mix, Bathsheba's would be Bathsheba Saffron Silverwing Mix and so on."

"Sounds more like we'r all a type of cookie mix." Ariel said, sounding slightly confused.

"As long as we don't bake each other, we'r all good." Goth crossed his arms as he said that. They were sitting at the table. Going over what Ariel should make for Thanksgiving dinner-Of course, Goth was being no help.

"So why shouldn't we have turkey?" Ariel asked, changing back to the original subject. "All human families have that for Thanksgiving. They eat it every year! Last year, last ten years, and they'll eat it for the next ten hundred Thanksgivings. Its the 'normal' thing to do in 'normal' families. But we'r not a normal family. Therefor we don't have to have a normal Thanksgiving." Ariel chuckled.

"Then what should we eat then?"

"Pizza, ice cream, soda, nachos, cheeseburgers, fries, lemonade, hot dogs, cake, cookies, chips, tacos, and sparkling cider." Said Goth, smiling.

Ariel could only look at him, astonished that he had thought all that up. She knew he was a smart cannibal, but it amazed her that he disliked the traditional Thanksgiving ideas, and chose a more random way of doing it. But she also kinda liked the idea. Thanksgiving might be a holiday, but no one cares how you celebrate it, or what you eat. If there were any rules on celebrating holidays or what to eat on them, Ariel hadn't heard any.

"I like your idea goth, but I don't think it would-"

"I love the idea!" Shade suddenly said, he had been listening to the entire conversation from the kitchen counter behind them. "Brutus can order the pizza, Scirocco can make the burgers, Bathsheba can bake the cookies, and Marina, Chinook and I can get the chips and sodas." He said. Ariel chuckled at him.

"Then who's going to get the ice cream and the nachos and all the other stuff?"

"We can have the others help too." Goth chimed in. At this point, it was beginning to sound like a good idea. Finally, Ariel gave in. "Ok, I'll talk to Frieda and see what she thinks." She said.

* * *

><p>"Sounds like a wonderful idea." Said Frieda.<p>

"What?" Brutus asked, shocked. "How can it be wonderful? No one eats that food on Thanksgiving!"

Frieda smiled at him. "Brutus, it isn't about turkey or stuffing or any of that. Its about spending time with your family." Said Frieda. "And I think this new way of celebrating it might give the others a chance to bond, you know how much we need that." She added.

Brutus sighed. He really didn't like the idea of celebrating Thanksgiving in a very nontraditional way, but he also liked the idea of Remus, Romulus, Bathsheba, Scirocco, Goth, Throbb, Luger, Shade, Chinook, Breeze, Todd and all the others working together for once. Even for just one day.

Finally, he spoke. "Ok, we'll do it." He said.

Ariel and Frieda both smiled. "Then we better tell the others." Said Ariel.

* * *

><p>"We can do this instead of the usual way of celebrating Thanksgiving, but everyone is going to have to help out." Said Frieda. She and Ariel, Goth and Brutus had just told the others the Thanksgiving idea. "Sounds like fun to me." Said Ursa. "Yeah, I could go with that." Said Hector. "So who's going to do what?" Asked Orestes. "We'r going to have soda, nachos, chips, fries, cheeseburgers, pizza, lemonade, cookies, cake, hot dogs, tacos, ice cream and sparkling sider." Said Brutus. "I'll order the pizza, Bathsheba will bake the cookies and the cake, Scirocco will make the burgers, Goth will make the tacos, and Shade, Marina, and Chinook will get the chips, sodas and cider." He explained.<p>

"Why do I have to the baking?" Bathsheba asked, looking annoyed. "Because your the only one who knows how." Said Brutus. "Yeah, and you make some good cookies, Bathy." Said Harold, trying to make the old traitor smile. "And I bet your cakes are just as good." He added.

It worked, Bathsheba gave a small smile. "Ok, fine I'll bake them." She said. Smiling at Harold, who just smiled back.

Brutus continued talking. "We have to get all this stuff done before Thanksgiving day, and we have to work together to do it. Help each other out as we do this." He said.

* * *

><p>Shade, Chinook and Marina were at the store. Getting chips, soda and the cider for the Thanksgiving thing. The market was surprisingly almost empty, the only people there were an old man who kept squinting at a milk carton, a women with two kids and a few workers. The market was a big building, it could hold up to a hundred people, but since it was so empty it seemed bigger then usual.<p>

Chinook picked up a sparkling apple cider bottle. "So how much of this stuff should we get?" He asked. "About ten bottles at least, and same with the chips and sodas." Said Marina. "Ten?!" Chinook asked, confused. "Yeah, we need a lot of this stuff. Besides, every things on discount on the holidays." Said Marina.

"Ok, who told you that?"

"Magnolia, she helps me with my math."

"She told you about money?"

"Yeah." Marina noticed Chinook's shocked face. "What?"

"Why doesn't she tech me that?"

"Because you hate math." Marina crossed her arms as she said that. Chinook got nothing but C's and D's in math, he _**hated**_ that class!

"Well…Yeah.." He said pointlessly.

At that moment, Shade rushed over to them. "I got the chips, did you guys get the drinks?" He asked, putting the bags in the cart. "I got the soda's." Said Marina. "And I got the cider." Said Chinook, who put in another bottle of cider in the cart. Shade could only smile as the cart slowly filled up with the stuff. "Guys, this is going to be the best Thanksgiving ever." He said.

"Yeah, and all because Goth doesn't like the usual way of celebrating it." Marina giggled. "Well, it is going to be fun." Said Chinook with a mouthful of chips-Wait, chips? Shade and Marina both looked at him and gasped. "Not yet Chinook!" Marina took the bag away from him. "We need to save these, not eat them." Said Shade. Chinook shrugged, smiling an embarrassed smile. "Hay, I was just checking to make sure their not poisonous or something, whats the matter with that?" He asked.

"Uhh..When you try to eat all of them at once like a pig?" Asked Shade, smiling sarcastically at him. Chinook frowned. "Very funny, Runt."

Marina broke the argument. "Come on guys, we need to get these checked out." She said. The three bats then went to the check out area to buy the stuff and go home.

* * *

><p>The egg shell broke in Bathsheba's hands as she crushed it on the side of the bowl. She wasn't frowning, but her eyes were looking straight down at the eggs and the bowl. Eyebrows bent in focused look. Her long, white hair was pulled back in a loos pony-tail, a look she only had when she baked cookies. In the kitchen with her was Magnolia, who had volunteered to help her bake them. The deal they had was, Bathsheba put the ingredients in and then give Magnolia a bowl to stir, while she stirred another. This was their forth batch, the other three were hidden away for Thanksgiving day.<p>

Magnolia rubbed her aching shoulder and arm. "Aren't your arms aching yet, Auntie? We'v been doing this for hours." She asked.

Bathsheba didn't look up from the bowl. "Not really, Maggie. I got tough arms." She said, dipping the eggs in the mix and stirring it.

"How long have you been baking cookies?"

"Eh, I don't know. Four or five years, I think." Bathsheba stopped stirring to fix her pony-tale, which had fallen loose. "I was curious about cookie baking and looked it up on that computer thing."

"And you remember it?"

"Every word of it."

"Can you bake other things like cake?" Magnolia was surprised when her aunt sighed. "No, remember the last time I did that?" Asked the old bat. Magnolia didn't say anything. She remembered that day alright, Bathsheba nearly set the kitchen on fire trying to bake that darn cake!…Thank Nocturna no one else besides her and Magnolia were home…But if they had been home that day, they probably won't trust Bathsheba in the kitchen again.

But that doesn't change the fact that Brutus and the others still want her to bake the cookies _and_ the cake. Suddenly, Magnolia had an idea. "They said you should be creative right?" She asked.

At this, Bathsheba gave her niece a weird look. "Yeah, so?" She asked.

"So, what if we made three really big cookies using the cake making pans, and put ice cream in the middle? We can use frosting and put sprinkles on the top." Magnolia suggested.

Bathsheba thought for a moment. Considering the idea. "You know, that might actually work." She said, smiling at the teenage bat. "Help me finish this last batch, then we'll work on that cookie-ice cream-cake idea." She said.

"Ok, Auntie." Said Magnolia, smiling back, as she went back to stirring.

* * *

><p>"Why don't we just use the latter?" Asked Throbb, as he watched Goth and Scirocco. The two bats were attempting to put yellow lights all around the walls, Scirocco was on Goth's shoulders and was putting up the lights while Goth just held him steady and moved to different parts of the wall when Scirocco had attached a light to it. "We cannot find the latter." Said Goth. He hated having another grown bat on his shoulders, but it was the only way to decorate.<p>

Scirocco hooked a light to the wall. "Yeah, besides this is fun." He said, smiling deviously at Goth, who just growled at him. "Don't get any funny ideas, Greenwing." He retorted.

Throbb eyed the room, looking at all the lights on the wall. They were actually christmas lights but Scirocco thought it would be kinda cool if they were on the walls as a thanksgiving decoration. It went nicely with the paper scraped pumpkins they hung with them.

While the three bats did this, Remus and Romulus were making the paper scraped pumpkins on the table while watching TV. The paper they used was white. They were going to dip them into sliver glitter as part of the decoration. They used scissors, glitter-glue, tape and string to make them, they had already made five but they needed to make more.

"So when is Thanksgiving anyway?" Asked Remus. "In a few days,just enough time to get ready." Said Goth, handing Scirocco a new light wire. "I never understand Thanksgiving. I mean think about it, we eat the exact same food every year with the same people, in the same place and its the same as last year and the same as next year." Remus then frowned. "Its like the past, present and future all on the exact same day."

Scirocco hung the light on the wall. "What about the other holidays? Isnt that the same thing?" He asked, deliberately edging the rat on.

Remus shook his head. "No. The valentines are always different on valentines day, we get different presents on Christmas, we dress up in different costumes on Halloween, Easter eggs are always different patterns, Forth of july can be celebrated with fireworks and parades, April fools day is all about pulling different pranks and playing jokes on random people, and no one has to celebrate St Patricks day, its just an excuse to wear green." Rumus said that with a spat.

"Green's not a bad color." Scirocco sounded a little bit offended. Remus crossed his arms. "Of course its not to you, Scirocco. You and Andre are always green, St Patricks day is a regular day for both of you and all the other Greenwings in the world." He said

Romulus blinked at his brother. "Your impossible..You know, Remus?"

"Oh shut up and cut the paper." Remus said, frowning at him.

Suddenly, a spider crawled over and ran across Throbbs foot. Making him scream like a little girl. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" In a cloud of terror, he ran straight towards Goth and Scirocco and banged into them. Making them fall and hit the floor.

"What are you guys doing in there?!" Called Ursa, who was cleaning in the hallway. While Remus laughed at the three bats, Romulus tried to help them. He jumped from his seat and ran to them. "Are you ok, Guys?" He asked.

Goth frowned at Throbb. "YOU COWARD!" He then poked Throbb's eyes in a fit of anger. "OWW!" Throbb yelled, covering his eyes. Angered by this, Scirocco hit Goth in the back of his head. "ITS NOT HIS FAULT HE'S SCARED OF SPIDERS!" He yelled at him. Goth punched him in the face, "HOW DARE YOU YELL AT ME!" While his back was turned, Throbb yanked Goth's hair. Ripping out a few strands. "DON'T YELL AT HIM!" In seconds, the three of them were hitting, poking, biting, and wrestling with each other as if they were the three stooges.

Ursa peaked her head in the room, to see what was going on. The scene was very bizarre to her, Remus laughing hysterically on the floor, Goth, Throbb and Scirocco acting like bickering children and Romulus not knowing what to do. "Romulus how did this happen?" She asked. Romulus just shrugged. "I wish I knew." He said.

* * *

><p>"Hi, we'd like to order some pizza's please." Said Brutus as he talked on the phone. He was ordering the pizza's, which was a lot. Luckily, everyone in the house only liked cheese and pepperoni pizza's so he only had to order about twenty of each.<p>

"Twenty cheese pizza's and twenty pepperoni ones..Its for Thanksgiving…I know, but we'r doing it anyway…It wasn't my idea…It was Goths! Eh, he's one of the people I live with…No, I'm not related to him, I just live with him!…I really don't know why.."

Frieda was cleaning the room and putting laundry away and Orestes was watching ants crawl on the wall. "Hay, Frieda? Do you think the ants will effect our Thanksgiving?" He asked. "I don't think so, ants never stay long in this house." She said, folding a shirt.

Brutus suddenly sounded annoyed. "Yes theres a bunch of other people living here…Some of us are related but we don't all share the same family tree…Because we'r bats, rats, owls, a bear, and a wolf…I'm not kidding! We really are animals!…I don't know…What difference does it make?…What does that have to do with ordering pizza?!"

Orestes and Frieda looked at each other, not sure what to say.

"I don't know, Frieda and I are usually in charge…No she is not my wife!..She's a bat and I'm an owl, how in the world would that work?….Seriously man?" Both Frieda and orestes were trying to hold their giggles, the conversation was kinda funny.

"Ok, that is not possible! Frieda is older then me, and I'm bigger then she is!…..Oh in the name of Phoenix! What does this have to do with ordering pizza?!…..Uggh! For the last time, FRIEDA AND I ARENT MARRIED! JUST DELIVER OUR PIZZAS!" Brutus then slammed the phone on the table. Steaming with annoyance. "Stupid humans! How dare that guy suggests such ridicules accusations!"

To Brutus's surprise, he heard laughter behind him. He looked over his shoulder and saw Frieda and Orestes laughing. Frieda was covering her mouth, blushing a light pink color while tears ran down from Orestes's face. He was laughing so hard, he was crying.

Brutus frowned slightly. "Whats so funny?" He demanded, even though he already knew why. Frieda forced herself to calm down. "Oh sorry Brutus, its just so funny! The idea of being your wife!" She said. Brutus blushed.

"Why?"

"Because if we married, all we'r going to do is argue about young bats breaking laws, war and peace."

"That is…..Ok that _might_ be true."

Orestes laughed at him. "No, thats _exactly_ how it would be!" He fell back laughing. Frieda fell to her knees, laughing along. Brutus blushed a deep red. The entire thing was embarrassing!…But he loved the sound of Frieda's laugh. She sounded so alive and happy when she laughed, and it felt natural, almost like wind singing on a warm, cheerful day. He made a mental note to himself to try and be funny for Frieda…Every once in a while at least, because her laugh was like music to his ears.

* * *

><p>Thanksgiving day<p>

The house wasn't filled with orange or brown decorations, there wasn't a turkey or a cornucopia, but there was a Thanksgiving dinner!…But it was more like, Thanksgiving movie night! That hole day, no one did anything. They just added the last finishing touches to the food and adjusted the TV to the right station.

It seemed like nothing special, something completely unrelated to Thanksgiving. But when it was night time, it changed. All the lights were turned off, while christmas lights Scirocco had hanged on the walls were on, lava lamps were on every table in the house, a fire was in the fireplace, the paper pumpkins were like several mini disco balls, music played, the food was on a tabled in the living room and the TV was on. Some of them were dancing in the hallway, some were eating, some were watching the funny movie marathons on TV, some were roasting marshmallows and hot dogs by the fire and some were just singing a log to the music. Either way, the house was filled with laughter and happiness.

Shade, Marina, Chinook, Todd and Breeze were sitting in the big bean bag, Magnolia, Bathsheba, Harold, Remus, Romulus, Goth, Throbb, Zephyr and Andre were one the couches. They were watching the movie marathon. Ariel, Ursa, Hector, Atlas, Luger, Orestes, Penelope and Scirocco were dancing in the hallway. Brutus and Frieda were the only two at the table, refilling their plates with more food.

"So, do you like this Thanksgiving?" Asked Frieda. Brutus was still a lithe embarrassed about what had happened with the pizza man on the phone and Frieda over hearing it, but he didn't show it. "Its not the usual way of celebrating it." He said as he gazed around the room. The hole scene was amazing to him. Goth and Throbb are cannibals, Bathsheba is a traitor, Scirocco is a lier, Luger and Remus are control freaks, and Shade and the others hardly got along with any of them. But they weren't fighting this time. They were watching TV, eating, talking, dancing, laughing and having fun. Just like a real family. Something that made Brutus smile. Not a fake smile, but a real, happy smile.

He looked back at Frieda. "But we should do this more often."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: FINALLY! I'v been working on this ALL MONTH! DX But at least its finally finished! **

**Anyways, this one is based off my dream Thanksgiving dinner. I always wanted pizza and ice cream and other fun random food to eat on Thanksgiving, but I can't because my family always celebrates it the same way every year. Don't get me wrong, I'm ok with it but at some point in my life, I plan to celebrate Thanksgiving with random decorations, in random places and eat random food. I won't celebrate Thanksgiving at a house, I'll celebrate it in the movies or something like that. If anyone thinks bad of me for saying this stuff, please note that this IS NOT a rebellion against my family. Its a rebellion against ****Thanksgiving!**

**I love my family with all my heart, and they mean a lot to me, but Thanksgiving is always the same for me. Every year, we eat the same food in the same places…In a way, it is like going to the past and the future while living in the present on the exact same day. Thats why I always have a hard time remembering Thanksgiving days, they all seem like the exact same day. But its not just that, I'm also anti-social so its always hard for me to be in crowds and talk to people.**

**Now enough with my ranting! My Thanksgiving is only different because we'r having it at my house, and I'm getting my wisdom teeth removed on Monday 24th, this monday. DX **

**Ok, now I'll stop! XD Anyways, happy Thanksgiving guys! And remember, make your Thanksgiving fun and it doesn't matter what you eat, where you eat at or who you see, as long as you have fun and who ever your celebrating Thanksgiving with has as much fun as you do! **

**Thanks for reading the story and please review!**


End file.
